


I've Always Got Your Back

by PsychVamp



Series: AxG week 2020 [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AryaxGendry Week 2020, Canon Compliant, F/M, battle against the dead, this is like a deleted scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychVamp/pseuds/PsychVamp
Summary: Gendry cannot believe just how hard the Battle of the Dawn can be, luckily he is not fighting aloneFor prompt 2 of Arya x Gendry Week 2020: Got Your Back
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: AxG week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861555
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	I've Always Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little something I thought would be nice to explore, what if Gendry and Arya had encountered each other during the battle with the dead?

Gendry took a few deep breaths as he waited on the battlements, he didn’t think it would take long for the dead to breach the fire lines that had been created. Then they would be at the walls and he had a feeling those really wouldn’t be enough to keep this army out. The cold winds and smoke from the fires had made visibility practically nothing. He could still hear just fine though, the screams of the dead and their victims filled his ears. He needs to keep focus however, if would do no good for him to die now. Not after everything he had already survived, not after he might finally have something to live for.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the first head peak over the top of the wall and he swung, and he didn’t stop swinging. He could hear more of the living around him, but he could not worry about them, he just had to keep swinging and make sure that he did not get overrun. He had fought before, in the streets of King’s Landing, on the kingsroad, even beyond the Wall, but nothing like this. He was used to swinging a hammer from sunup until sundown, but still, he could feel his arms starting to protest, demanding a break. He could not break though, if he stopped swinging then he would die. He had promised not to die, he didn’t want to break the most important promise of his life.

He was eventually pushed off the battlement and into the stairwell leading down to the courtyard, the narrow space limiting his movements. He continued to swing, trying to decide if making a run down the stairs was his best option when he saw the dead begin to come up to them. He was trapped, they were coming in from both ends of the stairs, he could not take on both groups. He took the high ground and ran at the advancing group. Expecting an attack from behind at any moment. Only, that was not what happened, instead, he heard the dead dying. Once he had finished those in front of him, he chanced a look back up the stairs. Arya was looking at him, the staff he had made her now in both pieces. 

She ran down and joined him at the bottom of the steps, “You promised not to die.”

“I am still breathing m’lady.” He huffed out, their current location hidden from the rest of the world.

“Only because I saved you stupid.” She said, pulling him in for a rough kiss, “You need to be careful.”

“I know you will have my back.” He replied

“Always.” She assured him and then the dead were back on them. 

They fought their way out into the courtyard, Gendry saw Tormund fighting from on top of a body of the dead. He was amazed at the ferocity the wilding was showing. Gendry gestured to Arya, he was going to help Tormund from his vantage point. Arya nodded and pointed to the Godswood. He gave a quick nod, he knew she wanted to try and save her brother. He could not stop her, that would be denying who she was. They shared one brief look before the dead got between them and they were separated. Gendry climbed the mountain of death and joined Tormund, the man letting out a gruff laugh at his sudden appearance. Together he and the wilding would hold their ground, while the woman he loved raced off to save her family. He shouldn’t have been surprised when she ended up saving all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't be afraid to leave a comment!


End file.
